


白旗

by CRhein



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	白旗

“他回来了你知不知道？”

他看到这条讯息的时候刚把马克杯放在桌面上，第一个冒出来的想法不过是诈骗邮件。然而他看了看发件人，是haru。还扶着杯柄的手指尖被烫了一下，也平稳收回了，不敢打翻杯子。  
也不必去问是谁，haru是过去的魂灵。他们学生时代很要好，后来haru去了很远的地方，联系就淡下来。是那种可以联系但不会去想要联系的人，像是一整段时光的缩影，好的坏的，让人看见名字都唏嘘。  
下班了才慢慢回了一封过去。  
“怎么突然联络我？”  
但haru还是haru，单刀直入地，“堂本光一回来日本了。”  
“你在东京吗？吃个饭？”

电话过来，他接通。那边一下子没有声响，他也安静等着。然后女孩子开口，声音变化一些，成熟了，没有以前的疯狂影子。  
“在东京噢。要吃什么？”  
约了餐厅，车被室友借去，只能坐电车去。幸而haru不是要他接的那种女孩，只说自己会按时到。

到了发现haru已经在，有点怀念，路上莫名的不安一下消散。haru看他还是熟悉样子，示意他坐。随便聊两句。  
“去年从冲绳回来了。”  
他看看haru的手指，空荡荡的。女孩子也随他目光看，摇摇头，神色倒是很坦然。“追到冲绳去倒是在一起了。但怎么说，一下那种热情就全部没有了。不是她的问题，不是幻想破灭之类的，就只是我一下子，觉得很无聊。前后不过交往了两个星期就腻烦了，就提了分手。然后各种换工作，去年回来东京。”  
“你真是——”  
“我本来就不是什么好人。”haru耸一下肩膀，“你呢？这几年看起来过得不怎么样啊。”

怎么定义好或者不好呢。虽然进去了期望的画社，但进去之后发现才华横溢的人那么多，他不算平庸，但也远不到拔尖。虽然不停磨炼自己的技艺，但有些事情就是这样，无论付出多少努力，总会有你无法企及的高度。不上不下吊了几年让人觉得痛苦，收入让人压力更大，考虑一周后提出辞职。进入普通的公司做一份普通的办公室工作，和同事关系也就那样。和室友合租，有些生活习惯矛盾，不是原则问题但偶尔也觉得不堪忍受。亲人偶尔通电话问他生活，没什么值得报喜的事情，生病烦恼也没法说出口要家人担忧，工作事情他们不懂，总也无话可说。他并非离群索居，也会跟聊得来的同时下班一起喝一杯。但他不爱交际更喜欢一个人，休日也只是自己窝在房间里，奖金下来时候买根好钓竿，计较着油费也不敢开车去太远地方消磨时间。想着要不养只动物，又没什么自信能给予足够关爱，想到总有一天会先于他死去又悲从中来，只能作罢。

脑子里百转千回，又觉得不过平常事，只一句“还好吧”。haru是明白的，没说什么，拿杯子碰了碰他的。  
交换两句近况就无话可说，他不敢聊过去。如果是好结局，和haru重逢当然会有聊不完的话。女孩子读书时候一周换一个女朋友，后来疯狂追求校花甚至追去冲绳。老师眼里的问题学生，染发剪短校服裙，指甲做得好似吸血鬼，上课睡得口水横流指着痕迹问他像不像尼罗河。他想你拉倒吧还尼罗河，顶多像学校门口断流多年河床长满植物夏天蚊虫肆虐蛙鸣震耳的小溪。  
如果是好结局。

“海归可真酷。没看走眼，这么多年过去长得更帅了。一眼认出我来还请我吃了顿饭。没聊什么，只说他自己一个人从纽约回来日本，大概就是要定下来。”  
他已然喝下去一大杯，脸颊滚烫目光已经涣散开去。haru是不要紧的，名字也不说，默默讲给他听好像他他妈的还在乎一样。  
他在乎的。

毕业那天堂本光一就不在了。他在座位上发呆，教室里一个人也没有。他听见门口有人喊他名字，抬头看见haru。女孩子踮着脚尖走进来不敢发出一点声音，仿佛呼吸声重一些都能直接把他心震成一地碎片。  
“刚，tsuyoshi。”haru喊他名字，小心坐到他前面位子。  
“我们分手啦haru，分开啦。”  
他听见haru嚎啕大哭迷茫抬头，不明白。分手的人是他，但haru却好像更难过，抓着他衣袖脸上妆容像融化开的柏油马路，脏兮兮的，说不出来的滑稽悲惨。

那之后他同haru就没有见过面，直到haru打电话给他说自己在机场，要去冲绳了。他去送机，女孩子背了一个小包，两手空空插在口袋里，没化妆，剪短了头发，他差点没认出来。haru要走了，手掌在口袋里不安搓动，想拥抱他又不敢，讪讪跟他挥手说再见。  
是haru。跑过来问他漫画社海报超酷的是不是你画的，尖叫你好酷啊我们能不能做朋友放心我喜欢女孩子不会跟你表白的我知道你跟堂本光一是一对。haru跟他说再见。一边抄光一作业一边咬笔头，说作为回报你们开房费我包了被脸爆红的光一拿试卷筒爆头。haru说你们怎么就分手了。想女朋友吃醋当众亲他脸颊，被光一从校内追杀到校外。haru说不知道能不能还再见，但是刚你要好好的。跟光一说我把我家tsuyoshi嫁给你，你要待他好，要永远永远在一起。

“刚，你还喜不喜欢光一？我看他一个人，你也一个人。你是不是还喜欢光一。”  
他说不出话，醉得厉害。有纤细冰冷的手指拿纸巾拭他眼角。

醒过来是在床上。他惊坐起，下一刻捂住快要爆炸的脑袋痛吟出声。有手伸过来扶住他的，声音压低。  
“不要动，我给你拿药过来。”  
身上衬衫被睡得乱七八糟，腰带袜子被除掉还算轻松，头痛欲裂，听见人走回来蹲在床边。他从光一手里接过水杯和药片，眼睛睁开一条缝囫囵吞下去。光一扶着他的背放他躺下，被子盖回去。  
“睡吧，天亮了叫你。”  
他就又陷入昏迷一般失去意识。那前一秒有人握住他手。

听见房门外面压低声音，像是在争执。他在床头摸到自己手机，眯着眼睛努力透过泪水看清时间，发了讯息给同事请一天病假。他对现在公司不算讨厌，唯一一点管理宽松，他又是认真的人，最近淡季工作量极少，突然请假一天倒也容易。窗帘不透光，房间里黑暗，屏幕光线太刺眼。他知道外面已经天亮了。吃过药头也不疼了，脚步虚浮地往门口走，听清了外面haru压低声音的咆哮。  
“是你的错！你怎么敢丢他一个人在日本！你们答应过我永远永远在一起，你们骗人！”  
事实不是那样的，他们都明白，haru也明白。明明最混乱，但却很纯情。她只是难过，替他们难过。光一知道，也没有说话。  
haru平稳一些情绪，哭腔还在，“光一我要走啦。你要照顾好刚。我看刚好难过，你也不高兴。我不想看你们这样。”  
他听见门合上，松口气又马上吊起来。有点责怪haru多管闲事，但是他放任自己喝到不清醒。好几年过去，他们之间那种不能说出口的默契还在。

光一走过来开门，撞见他站在门边吓一跳。日光从那个人身后涌进房里，逼得他无所遁形。但光一只看他，也不说话。大约是很轻地叹口气，见他没有开口，反倒退开一步。“去洗个澡吧。换的衣服已经在浴室里了。牙刷也是新的，就在台面上。”  
他颔首，顺着光一指的方向走过去。

浴缸里都放好水了。他也没客气，脱了衣服丢篮子里，冲洗一下踏进浴缸。水溢出来一点泼在地面，他听见光一脚步在门口停顿一下，确认他没事又走开。他开口叫住。  
“光一。”  
“嗯。”  
“帮我手机拿一下，我跟同事说一声今天请假。”  
门外人应声，拿了他手机过来敲一下浴室门，走进来。  
他倚靠着，浴缸很大，设计好，靠下去也不会难受。他看着光一，对方也没有移开视线，避开地上水渍走过来，把手机递过来。他接过手机没看，直接塞进毛巾里，握住光一的手。光一看着他。  
光一半跪在地面上，手被他抓住也不挣脱，沉默着看他。  
半跪着。

他们在图书馆补习，假期的夜晚，零星两三个人。他看不进去书，一下一下冲着光一的刘海吹气，打扰男朋友读书。光一没搭理他，抿着笑。被他烦得受不了了一下抓住他手，警告地捏了捏。  
“我姐姐说她明年夏天要结婚。”  
光一看他一眼，点点头。  
“结婚是不是挺好的。以前就会有女孩子在将来的梦想上面写成为新娘子。如果我们分手了，你会跟其他人结婚吗？”  
“想这些乱七八糟的不如想象期末怎样才能不挂科。”  
“...光一好无趣。”  
春天末尾的夜晚，暑气还未袭来，虫鸣三两声明星三两点，月色朦胧风也温柔。放在桌上的可乐罐印着当时热门电影的海报，他念过几次想去看，跟光一凑不上时间，他又不想去找别人。但也许也不应该找光一的，他感兴趣的电影，跟光一去看就集中不了注意力。他们去看外语片时候他中途失了兴趣，扶着光一的脸在黑暗里接吻。荧幕的光反射到光一脸上明明暗暗，电影放到高潮，每个人都聚精会神，只有他心猿意马，攥住光一袖口吻到失神缺氧泪眼朦胧嘴唇红肿。  
光一敲一下他头，要他集中看书。瞥他表情。  
“你在想什么？“  
“参加婚礼要做什么。”  
他也没在想还早的事，想跟你接吻这样的话肯定是说不出口的。而光一沉吟一会儿，突然拿了桌上易拉罐环，捏在指尖，站起身走出一步，直直单膝跪下去。  
“结婚吧？”  
他一下惊住。马上要去扶光一，“诶你快起来快起来，不能随便跪人的！”  
光一顺从地站起身，坐回位子上。事情突然，一下他们都有点不敢看对方。  
“你......”  
“本来也就是这么想的。没跟你说过，但我们本来就是要结婚，一直在一起的吧。”光一回答得理所当然，他也点头，就是那样吧。

  
“我们后来，有去看那部电影吗？”  
他抓着光一的手问，自己也不记得了。光一看他，没反应过来，也不追问。他们都沉默。  
不知道是谁先开始的，亦或是他们同时动作。他伸出水淋淋的双臂抱住光一，对方捏住他下巴抬高，唇舌登堂入室。他阖着眼睛张开嘴，纵容光一在他嘴里冲撞索求。他被放开了在水里失神喘气，外面的光一兜头脱了衣服裤子踏进浴缸，热水一泼一泼溅出去。光一双膝跪着，将他逼到壁沿，手掌抓住他膝弯提高打开，分开他大腿摁在白瓷上。他抬手搂住光一后颈，溅上去的水珠从锻炼良好的肌肉上滑下来落回水里。他吻住光一，喉咙里提起一口气，后面被性器破开进入。光一全然不顾及他没有经验状况，死死摁住他膝盖不让他合拢大腿。他痛得发抖，张嘴咬住光一肩膀也没有喊停。全部进去之后他脸上全是泪水，喉咙里一哽一哽地抽气。  
光一啄吻他鼻梁嘴角，手掌抚摸他大腿内侧，撸动他身前想他分散一些注意力。太疼了。他不求饶，他知道光一不会停下来，他也不想光一停下来。  
抽出一半又顶回去。他感觉有热水跟着一道被挤进身体里。这样的刺激太过，但是他说不出来。太疼了。光一不肯放过他，一手压住他肩膀一手摁他膝盖，牢牢压制在浴缸上。抽出来又顶回去，一下一下又深又重。随着水下动作水面在他喉咙处不停晃动，他恍惚自己将要溺亡，恐惧无法放松。光一捞起他后腰把他揽到自己身上，摁住他后臀往自己身上压。一下一下要操到最里面。他伏在光一胸口颠簸，嘴唇鼻尖划过面前胸膛，喉咙里被操出来一顿一顿的哽咽声。光一扶住他大腿勾到自己腰上，搂住他保持着进入的姿势直接站起来，跨出浴缸。他趴在光一身上哭喊着不要，只得到几个细碎的落在头顶的吻。背靠在墙上，一条腿虚虚踩在地面，另一条腿被捞起来抬高。光一抬头咬他嘴唇，绷紧了从下往上迅猛深重地操他。他听见相贴的部分发出清脆的皮肤拍打声，在浴室里回荡着。他想往上缩，离开那根搅动他内脏的性器。踮起的脚像是要肌肉抽筋。光一摁住他，他被摁在那根东西上逃不开，颤抖着感觉像是要被操到喉咙口一样隐约反胃起来。但光一不肯放过他。他断断续续哭泣着，模糊不清地喊停求饶，或者他根本没能开口。最后十几下过后他几乎要感觉不到光一射进他身体里。他颤抖着去摸自己快要失去知觉的下腹，摸到一手黏腻，自己不知不觉已经射得一塌糊涂了。  
光一退出来，精液混着其他什么乱七八糟的液体立刻跟着流出来滑下大腿。他颤抖着，哽咽着抽泣。光一沉默，用拇指抹掉他眼睛下面的泪水，温柔地亲吻他，吻他眉尾鬓边，吻他鼻尖唇角。他被抱回浴缸，尽量轻柔地处理了一团混乱的身体。然后被打横抱起来走回房间放在床上。光一坐在床沿，随手套了衣服，手掌贴着他侧脸，默默注视他。

“想喝水。”  
于是光一站起来去倒水。他躺着，窗帘没有被拉开，只有门缝里透出来仅有的光线，落不到他身上。

光一要去美国了。要去美国定居下来。  
他想光一去哪里他都会跟过去。去关东，哪怕是北海道，他也会去的。他和光一本来就是在一起的。但是光一必须要去美国。  
他的姐姐还没有结婚。他还要做一个好舅舅。他还要陪妈妈看樱花。  
他扶住光一的脸，手心被光一的眼泪打湿，又冷又烫。

  
他接过杯子一口气喝掉半杯。递回去，光一接过了放在边上，转回眼睛来看他。昏暗光线里虹膜扩大，显得孩子一样。他往里缩一点，光一就爬上床，紧挨着他躺下，慢慢缩起来。他伸出手臂搭在光一肩膀上，一下一下摩挲光一后颈，安抚着。光一往前蹭了蹭，额头抵住他锁骨，头发湿了一些，毛茸茸地堆在他喉咙下颌。  
“haru说你过得不好，不开心。”  
“人长大了，大概都会变成这样。谈不上好或者不好。”  
光一却笃定，“她说你过得不好。我看你第一眼，你不开心。”  
便一下像被摸住命门，又像是一个看不见的塞子被拔出来，泄了一地说不清道不明的辛酸。  
“我——我不知道。好像什么也没有，不知道自己要什么，不知道自己缺少什么。我大概少点什么。总是空荡荡的，找不到东西去填满。你走了之后我还是好好生活，都有好好做，但是这里还是空。”  
“我不是，也不是想一个人或是怎样。就是，变成现在这样。你明白吗光一？我不知道。”

“在纽约，胆战心惊的。他们不知道，但是我一直在害怕。我知道我会回来的，但是我不知道要多久。我怕你不在，怕你变，怕等我回来你已经过得很好，又怕我回来你过得不好。你跟haru也没有联系，跟所有学生时代的人都没有联系，你真的很伤心。”  
“haru叫我去接你，说你喝醉了。我就又能看到你。你在我车上喊我名字，明明很醉了，喊着要下车。我跟你说是我，是光一，你就安静下来了。”

光一搂住他，在他胸口蹭一下。一点点湿意，不知道是头发还是眼睫。光一开口，压抑着音调都有点变形。  
“刚，我投降了。”  
他低头贴住光一，抱在一起，胸口漏风的地方终于开始回暖。

END


End file.
